Darkroom
by desushi
Summary: AU. MM. - "It is our duty to make sure customers stay anonymous." Two boys, one secret.
1. Darkroom

AU. MM. - "It is our duty to make sure customers stay anonymous." Two boys, one secret.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkroom; <strong>_**Darkroom**_

Matt x Mello;

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Noir_

Matt stared at the four letters, displayed in big, black and red writing on the building in front of him. He hadn't been here for a while, since they had been touring for the past couple of months. But now they had a week off, and the first thing he had done when they had arrived at their loft in Hamburg, was to get into his car and return to this place.

He had never thought he would ever visit a place like this. Hell, a year ago he hadn't even known what this place was and what happened in it. It helped him forget though, and it was the only place where he could be who he truly was, so he found himself back here over and over again.

The red haired male took a deep breath, before taking the last few steps towards the building, until he stood in front of a big, well-built man.

"ID please," the man said. His voice was dark and cold.

Matt shoved a hand into his big pocket and retrieved a little card, showing it to the man. A smile crept onto the man's face.

"Oh, it's you," he smirked, "Didn't recognize you behind all those scarves and clothes."

"You know how it is. Gotta hide from the fans," Matt replied, shrugging.

"Yeah," the man said, handing him his ID back. "Haven't seen you around for a while, touring I heard?"

Matt nodded. "We've got a week off now, finally."

"I guess I'll be seeing you around some more this week then, huh?" The guy grinned. "Well, you're lucky today; quite a few pretty boys have decided to try out this place tonight. I couldn't believe that some of them were already eighteen. They seemed really nervous, so be gentle," the man winked, grinning.

"You know I always am," Matt laughed, finally entering the building.

The big heavy door closed behind him, as he walked through the long, narrow hallway that was dimly lit by purple lights which aligned the narrow path.

When he reached the end of it, he pushed the big, dark red curtain aside and entered the room. Soft, low music greeted his ears, as well as a silent murmur of voices.

Nothing had changed since his last visit. He even recognized some of the guests from previous times he had been here.

Without further hesitation, Matt approached the bar, tapping the barman, who had his back turned to him, on the shoulder. The tall, raven man turned around, cleaning a glass. When his eyes met Matt's he grinned.

"Wow, look who's here. I thought you'd never come back," he said, putting the glass down and patting Matt on the shoulder.

"Hey, I have a band to take care of, you know I haven't got the time for regular visits," Matt sighed, sitting down on a high stool.

"Heard you were touring, my sister visited your concert in Hamburg, she wouldn't shut up about it for days," the raven man rolled his eyes, picking up another glass that needed cleaning.

"You're sister's a fan?" Matt asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah man, I never told you? She'd go crazy if she knew I meet you almost every night when you're here," he grinned.

"You- you haven't told her?" Matt swallowed hard, reaching inside his left pocket he took out his cigarettes.

"Fuck no. It's none of her business. This is a place people come to, to get away from their normal lives for a while; it is our duty to make sure customers stay anonymous."

"Oh God, thanks Teru, you can't imagine what would happen if anyone found out about me coming here," he breathed out, relieved, before taking a drag from the cigarette.

"Oh, I think I can," Teru laughed, mixing Matt a drink. "So, I guess you didn't just come to talk, right?" He grinned, handing Matt the drink.

Matt took off his big jacket and scarves and handed them to Teru. "Right," he said, taking a sip of his drink. Bloody Mary.

"No blindfold I'm guessing?" Teru asked, placing Matt's stuff behind the counter.

Matt scoffed. "Fuck no! I prefer seeing who I'm doing."

Teru laughed, handing Matt a red plastic bracelet. "Well, you know where to go. Have fun," he winked.

Matt nodded and stood up, taking his drink with him. He walked across the room and many eyes turned to look at him, but a soon as they saw the red bracelet, they turned away immediately. It showed that he wasn't available for a quick chat here and a long fuck at home tonight. He had other plans.

The red haired male walked right towards the back of the room, where another big man stood in front of a big, black, metal door, which was hard to see since the walls were also black.

As soon as he saw Matt's bracelet he nodded, opening the heavy door for him. Matt slipped inside and the door closed behind him immediately. He found himself in an almost dark room, which was dimly lit by purple lights, just like the hallway he had walked through earlier. Even though it was hard to see, Matt knew exactly where he was and what to find where. His familiarity with this room was almost frightening.

It smelled like sex. It always did.

A few muffled moans and almost silent cries reached his ears and he breathed in deeply. Stephan, the bouncer from outside, had been right. There were many pretty, young boys here tonight, boys that were his age. Matt was glad, he had almost gotten used to getting involved with older men, and it was rare to find a boy his age in here. However, Matt felt a little guilty whenever he'd engage with a young boy in this room. They reminded Matt of_ him_, and _he_ was the reason Matt was here in the first place. To forget _him_. Nevertheless, Matt had already set his emerald eyes on a young, raven, blindfolded guy, who sat on one of the black couches, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. Most of the other young guys were already busy. The ones who were still virgins would no longer be so innocent by the time they left this place.

Matt took a last sip of his drink and set it down on a table next to him. He approached the boy and lay a hand on his cheek. The boy flinched and tensed. Matt chuckled lightly. He hadn't had and inexperienced one in ages.

"You're new to this right?" Matt asked, kneeling down in front of the boy.

The black haired male nodded, his bottom lip trembled a little.

"Don't worry." Matt said, tugging at the boy's belt. "I'm good looking and no older than you."

The raven breathed out a shaky laugh which turned into a gasp when Matt opened his jeans.

"Shh," Matt said, laying his hands onto the boy's thighs, "Relax."

The boy nodded, but stayed tense. Matt smirked; it reminded him of the first time he had been here.

"So," Matt tried to keep the conversation up, whilst exploring the boy's body with his hands. "Have you been with a guy before?"

The boy nodded, sighing lightly as Matt's hands found their way underneath his red t-shirt.

"So, you're not a virgin?" He asked, caressing the boy's chest.

The boy shook his head.

"Good," Matt smirked. "Makes things easier," he rubbed the boy's nipples with his thumbs, earning himself an almost silent moan.

Matt's hands traveled further down, back to the boy's pants. He rubbed the raven's erection through his jeans. The boy's breath quickened, as he dug his fingers into the couch cushions.

"Oh you're eager," Matt groaned, licking along the boy's neck and sucking at the skin softly.

The boy let his head fall back, giving Matt more space to play.

"You're lucky I found you before anybody else did," he murmured into the boy's ear. "All the other men are interested in, is to fuck you senseless and then leave, not caring whether you had fun or not. It's not always such a great idea to choose the blindfold you know? But I guess when someone like me is in here, the blindfolds a pretty good idea," he smirked, tugging the boys pants down a little.

The boy nodded, not really listening to what Matt was saying. Matt laughed softly, reaching through the slit of the raven's boxers and wrapping his hand around the boy's cock.

"You're cute," he grinned, as the boy started to breathe loudly.

The raven bit is lip, softly rolling his hips in the rhythm of Matt's hand. Matt had gotten him pretty hard.

Matt licked his lips. "You really want this don't you?"

The boy nodded again, a moan escaping his lips.

"Well, then you'll like what I'm about to do next," he rasped, taking the boy's cock out of his boxers through the slit.

The raven gasped as the cool air hit his wet length.

"Oh god," Matt groaned, loving the sight in front of him.

He caught himself imagining what _his_ cock looked like and shook his head, trying to get _him_ out of there.

'_Stop thinking about him_.' Matt thought. '_That's what you're here for, goddamnit_!'

He lowered his head, until it hovered just above the reddened cock in front of him.

"You've got a nice dick, you know that?" Matt breathed onto the hot flesh.

The boy shook his head, blushing.

Matt laughed. "I bet you do."

His tongue darted out and lapped at the head, tasting the pre-come. The raven hissed, bucking his hips a little.

"You like that, don't you?" Matt said, massaging the boy's length.

He didn't usually speak a lot when he had sex or got intimate with someone, but he had learned that talking calmed the younger, inexperienced ones at this place. It made them feel more comfortable for some reason.

The raven nodded, whimpering softly.

Matt smirked, his head disappearing in the boy's lap as he covered the wet head with his mouth and sucked hard. The raven cried out, jerking his hips backward. Matt pulled back, but didn't stop massaging the hard length.

"You know, you remind me of someone," Matt said, letting his thumb slide over the seeping slit, spreading the wetness.

The boy whimpered, throwing his head back.

"Of my best friend actually, he's as old as you. You're nineteen, right?"

The boy nodded, trying to concentrate on what Matt was saying.

"Yeah, your hair is similar to his, just that he's got longer blond hair and you're quite skinny too, just like him." Matt lapped at the head once more, removing the droplets of pre-come that kept forming at the tip.

The boy moaned, clawing at the sofa.

"You've got a similar clothing style too."

'_And I wonder if he moans the same way you do_,' he added in his thoughts.

Matt tightened his grip on the raven's cock, making him cry out.

"I love him, you know?" Matt said, lost in thought.

"I really do," he whispered, hunching over and swallowing the cock in front of him, until it nudged the back of his throat.

The boy's hands jerked forwards, grabbing Matt's red hair and gripping it tightly. He moaned loudly, rolling his hips, fucking Matt's mouth softly. Matt's hands grabbed the raven's hips, holding them still. He teased the head of the boy's cock with his tongue and sucked the boy's length back in, swallowing hard and humming around him. The boy hissed, his grip in Matt's hair tightening.

Matt pulled back and let the wet cock slip out of his mouth. "You like that don't you?" He licked along the length, taking the head back into his mouth and sucking softly.

The raven nodded, whimpering and moaning, wanting to scream out loud.

Matt brought his other hand to the boy's balls and massaged them with one hand, making the raven moan louder. Matt let a finger slide behind the boy's balls, and nudged the soft skin behind them. He pressed down, sucking on the hard length forcefully, hollowing his cheeks.

The boy's hips bucked, jerking forward. He screamed as quietly as he could and came hard in Matt's mouth.

Matt wrapped a hand around the twitching cock, milking him until he was dry. He didn't swallow though. He spat the raven's come out into a random cup he found on the table behind him. He refused to swallow random people's come. It was gross enough having it in his mouth.

Matt stood up and went back to the table where he had left his Bloody Mary. He took a sip and scrunched up his face. He didn't like that drink particularly much, but at least it killed the taste.

The raven sat motionless for a while, panting and recovering from his orgasm. He looked around, even though he couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel Matt's presence anymore. He reached out in front of him, but there was no one.

He flushed, feeling the heat raise into his head. He had totally been ditched. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he reached for his trouser to pull them back up. Two strong hands wrapped themselves around his wrists before he could do anything.

"What do you think you are doing?" He heard Matt's voice. "I'm not finished with you yet."

The boy's stomach fluttered. He had hoped this thing wasn't over yet, but when he had realized Matt had been gone, he thought it had been because Matt was done with him.

"You thought I left?" Matt asked amusedly, as if reading the boy's mind.

The raven nodded, blushing.

"You're not getting away that easily," Matt said, pulling the raven's pants and boxers down and off his feet. "I'm hard as rock," he laughed, sitting down next to the exposed boy.

The raven smiled, holding his hand out to Matt. Matt arched a brow in confusion.

"I want to touch you," The boy said, so quietly that Matt wasn't even sure whether he had heard him correct.

Matt raised his second brow, understanding what the boy was getting at. He took the raven's hand in his own and placed it over his erection, pressing down hard.

"You feel that?" He hissed, guiding the boy's hand up and down, rubbing his erect groin.

The boy nodded, nibbling at his bottom lip innocently. "What do you want me to do about it?" He whispered shyly.

"I don't know," Matt said, letting go of the raven's hand, which didn't stop moving over his erection. "What do you want to do about it?" Matt moaned.

The boy let go of the bulge in Matt's pants and unbuckled his belt. Matt leaned back, watching the raven's every move, wondering if he'd be lucky enough to receive a blowjob.

The boy pulled Matt's pants down with ease, taking the boxers down with them. Matt's swollen cock sprung free and he hissed silently as the cool air made contact with the hot flesh.

The boy crawled back onto the couch, laying himself down against the arm rest and spreading his legs coyly.

Matt gasped out. "You- you want me to fuck you?"

The boy nodded and arched his back eagerly.

Matt didn't needed to be told twice. He shot over to the edge of the table, searching for a moment before taking a bottle of lube. He pounced back on top of the raven haired boy and hurriedly opened the tube, squirting it haphazardly. The cool gel fell onto Matt's hard length and he gasped at the sensation. He hastily spread the lube onto his fingers. The red-head curled his fingers up, touching that spot inside the raven which made him spasm in pleasure and yell out.

Matt pulled his fingers out a little, jabbing them back in and aiming for the boys' prostate again. The boy moaned, bucking up and pushing the fingers further inside of him. Matt added a third finger and began scissoring them as his other hand reached down and spread the lube along his shaft.

"Nng. J-just…do it…already!" Boy panted, his legs twitching and his back arching as the stranger repeatedly prodded his prostate.

Matt groaned as he pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself at boys' entrance, and looked down at the sexy raven, panting and writhing underneath him. Too bad he was blindfolded.

The red-head pushed in slowly, inch by agonizing inch. It wasn't like he did it because he didn't want to hurt the young boy; He could take it, Matt knew that for a fact. But it was fun, watching the way boys' face scrunched up, the way he whimpered, arched back, demanding more.

Matt pushed all the way in, burying himself to the hilt. He wait a few minutes for the boy to adjust. Then Matt pulled almost all the way out, and slid back in at a leisurely pace. Satisfied with the desperate whimper that escaped boys' lips, he repeated the motion.

With a smirk, Matt pulled out before slamming back in again, hitting the boys' prostate once more. Raven haired boy moaned, his hips bucking up in a desperate attempt to push Matt further inside of him.

The red-head grunted, but didn't withdraw. He wiggled his hips, just the slightest movement, which caused his length to rub painfully, wickedly, deliciously against boys' prostate.

The boy moaned, his body writhing and his veins intoxicated with the unbelievably intense pleasure, the pure bliss that Matt was creating. The raven bucked his hips up, trying to dislodge Matt from his position, because he needed friction and god damn it, he needed it now.

Matt got the message, and he pulled out before thrusting back in. His heart was racing and his mind was reeling. Matt hit the boys' prostate again, watching in rapture as he arched back, whimpering, moaning, purring at Matt's every touch.

* * *

><p>Matt entered the loft quietly. It was past midnight and the others were most likely already sleeping. He took off his scarves and coat and hung them on the coat rack by the entrance hall. He then quietly made his way into the kitchen. The kitchen table was full of opened pizza boxes. Some were empty and some still had a fair amount of food in them. Matt decided he wasn't hungry enough to eat cold pizza so he grabbed a little bottle of water instead and made his way to the stairs. As he entered the living room, which had to be passed in order to get to the stairs, he noticed the television was still on. The screen was bright blue and made a low buzzing noise. Sighing, Matt made his way to the television and turned it off, when he turned back around he saw a curled up figure sleeping on the sofa.<p>

Mello's hair was fanned out on the red cushion and his legs were pulled up tightly against his body. He held the remote for the television softly in his limp hand, almost letting it fall onto the floor.

Matt's heart contracted as soon as he spotted his best friend's sleeping form on the couch. Suddenly he felt bad, guilty and disgusted about what he had done. He always did sooner or later, but seeing his innocent brother like this just made it worse. He did it because of him, he always did, yet it made him feel sick whenever he saw him. What would Mello think of him?

Swallowing hard, Matt walked quietly towards the sofa. He kneeled down in front of Mello, placing the water bottle onto the small table, so they were face to face. He placed a hand onto his friend's cheek, caressing it softly. Mello was so beautiful it almost hurt. Breathing in deeply, Matt closed his eyes and leaned forward, nudging his nose against Mello's. He titled his head upward, placing a tender kiss to his friend's forehead.

No matter how many times Matt returned to _Noir_, taking a journey into a different world of pure pleasure, leaving everything else aside, letting his mind forget for a few hours, It never seemed to help, it hadn't changed a thing. Whenever he came back the feelings he was so desperately trying to forget were still there. They always were.

The red-head boy placed one arm under Mello's knees and the other one behind his back and carefully lifted him up off the sofa. It never seized to amaze him how light Mello was; how easy it was to pick him up and carry him around.

"Fuck! You gave me a fright man!"

Matt's head shot up, spotting a sleepy Beyond clutching his chest and staring at him wide eyed.

"Sshht!" Matt hissed, gesturing towards Mello with his head.

Beyond clasped a hand over his mouth, mouthing a 'sorry'. "Where were you?" The raven haired male whispered.

"Just went out for a walk and had a quick drink in a bar nearby," Matt lied. He had gotten used to lying, he had more than enough excuses in his head to use whenever someone asked this question, after he came back from his nightly adventures.

Beyond nodded. "He waited for you." He gestured towards the blond-haired boy in Matt's arms.

Matt felt a tiny stab in his heart, as he looked at Mello's angelic face.

"Lawliet tried to make him go to bed, 'cause our precious singer was obviously tired as fuck, but he insisted on waiting for you." Beyond rolled his eyes, scratching his chest.

The tiny stab in Matt's heart grew. "I should have told him not to wait for me," Matt said quietly.

"Just come home earlier next time. Mello pulls this shit whenever we are here and you go out by yourself, he needs his sleep."

Matt nodded, not knowing what to say. He told Beyond goodnight and carried Matt up the stairs with ease. He entered their sleeping area and carefully lay Mello down on his bed. He stroked a few strands of hair out of Mello's face and placed them behind his ear, mumbling a goodnight before straightening up, ready to go to his own bed.

He didn't get far. He noticed a weak tug at his t-shirt and turned around, facing what he thought was a sleeping Mello.

"Stay," Mello mumbled letting go of Matt's t-shirt. His eyes were still closed and he seemed ready to fall into a deep sleep any second.

Matt sighed, unbuckling his pants and taking off his T-Shirt. Who was he to tell Mello no?

'_I'll shower tomorrow_,' he thought, as he climbed into bed next to his best friend.

Mello immediately scooted closer, wrapping a loose arm around Matt's waist. "You smell of someone else," he mumbled, breathing in Matt's familiar scent mixed with something unknown.

"There were many people in the bar, I probably smell of a lot right now," Matt whispered, hating himself for lying to his best friend.

"Hmm…" Mello hummed, finally falling asleep, clutching onto Matt tightly.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Lately I have been so obsessed with Death Note, mainly Matt, Near and Beyond. Here is a little info. Matt, Mello, Lawliet and Beyond are in a band. Mello is the singer, Matt the guitarist, Lawliet the bassist and Beyond - the drummer. I still haven't gave them a name. So if you have any suggestions, feel free to share them with me. Oh, and I don't own Death Note :)<p> 


	2. Confessions

AU. MM. - "It is our duty to make sure customers stay anonymous." Two boys, one secret.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkroom; <strong>_**Confessions**_

Matt x Mello;

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Skillet's melody suddenly echoed through the room, waking Mello up abruptly. Grumbling a few incomprehensible words, he reached for his mobile and flipped it open.<p>

"Yes?" He croaked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"_Morning sleepyhead!"_

"Ugh, Misa," Melllo moaned through a yawn.

"_You make Misa feel so loved Mello!"_

"I'm still sleeping," he whined.

"_Yeah, Misa figured. Listen, wanna come over when you've woken up properly?"_

"Sure," Mello mumbled with a shrug, rubbing a hand over his eyes once more.

"_Then get your bony ass out of bed and be here in an hour!"_ Mello heard his only female best friend laugh, and then the line went dead.

"Ugh," Mello huffed, falling back into the cushions and dropping his mobile onto the bed.

He turned onto his side and stared at the space beside him. He stretched his arm out and let his hand run over the empty space. It was still warm; Matt must have gotten up not long ago. Mello wished his best friend would have stayed a little longer for once in a while.

He sighed and kicked the blanket aside. Stretching, he got out of bed and tiptoed barefooted towards the bathroom. He reached the door and turned the doorknob a few times, it seemed to be locked.

"Busy!" He heard his friend's voice from the other side of the door.

Mello squeezed his thighs together, his bladder was about to burst. "Matt! I need to piss!"

"Well, wait till I'm finished Mel!"

"No!" Mello almost yelled. "I really _need_ to piss," he whined, knocking onto the door.

He heard a loud sigh and then the lock clicked. He opened the door rapidly and hurried towards the toilet. He was about to pull down his boxers a little bit but he stopped, turning around to face his friend. Matt had a small, black towel wrapped around his hips, it looked like it was about to fall off. Currently he was trying to reach the white towel which was on the shelf a little away from him.

"What?" Matt asked, looking at Mello through the mirror.

"Um… could you… get out, until I'm finished?" Mello shifted his weight from one foot onto the other rapidly.

Matt raised and eyebrow, he turned around to look at his friend's straight in the face. "You're kidding me, right Mel?"

Mello shook his head, biting is lip, he was about to wet his pants.

Matt tried to suppress a laugh and turned back around, grabbing the white towel and dropped it onto his wet head. "Just piss already, I'm not gonna look, and anyway, not like it's different then mine."

Mello rolled his blue eyes and turned his back to the redhead. He pulled his boxers half way down his ass and peered over his shoulder to make sure Matt wasn't looking, before getting out his length.

He sighed contentedly when he finally released, and leaned back a little. He heard Matt chuckle lightly behind him.

"Shut up!" He shook his length a little, before pulling his boxers back up, and pushed his friend aside, so he could wash his hands.

Matt was about to laugh and tease Mello, but stopped when Mello wiped his hands on Matt's black towel.

"Hey!" He protested.

Mello smirked and gave the towel a strong tug. It loosened around Matt's hips and fell onto the floor, leaving him completely exposed.

The redhead squealed and held his hands in front of his private area protectively.

Mello smirked. "You're right, not that much difference." He laughed and turned around, leaving a perplexed Matt in the bathroom.

As soon as Mello left the room and closed the door behind him, he felt the heat rise into his head. '_I can't believe I just did that_!' he thought, blushing madly.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Misa squealed as she opened the front door to her house.<p>

"Yeah," Mello grinned, taking off his big designer sunglasses.

The blond haired girl pulled Mello in for a tight hug and closed the door behind them.

"God, Misa missed you, you're always gone for so long!"

"I was touring Misa, which usually takes a while." Mello rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the sofa.

"Nice to see you haven't changed," Misa grinned.

Mello smirked and let himself fall onto the sofa, next to his leather jacket. He released a loud, long sigh.

"What's on your mind?" Misa asked, sitting down on the armchair across from Mello.

Mello quirked a brow at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your mind's somewhere else, Misa notice these things Mello, you should know by now," Misa smirked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Mello shook his head in amusement. Misa simply knew him too well, which wasn't a surprise after having known her for so many years.

"So, wanna talk about it?"

Mello shook his head. "Maybe later," he said. "It's nothing special anyway," he lied. It was special, it was more than special.

Misa narrowed her blue eyes for a moment as if she were thinking hard. She knew Mello was lying, and Mello knew it too, but he hoped Misa would drop it anyway.

"Fine, we'll get comfortable later, with a bottle of wine, and then we talk," she insisted.

Mello nodded. He had no clue about how the fuck he was going to tell Misa his biggest secret, but he was sure he'd find a way around it without lying. He tried not to worry too much about it right now; after all, he was here to have fun.

"Look, Misa doesn't wanna sound bitchy or anything, but Misa really needs to do her nails, they're getting disgusting, and Misa could use a helping hand…" The blond cocked her head and looked at Mello questioningly.

"Sure," Mello said, getting up off the sofa.

"Thanks!" Misa squeaked. "Misa really loves what you've done to yours!" She stood up too, leading the way up the stairs into her room.

"I'll show you how to do it, or… I can do it for you?"

Misa squealed in agreement as they entered her room.

* * *

><p>"So," Misa said, bringing two glasses and a bottle of wine into the living room. She poured a fair amount into each glass and sat down on the sofa, next to Mello. "Let's talk," he said, handing Mello one of the wine glasses. She pulled a soft, woolly blanket over their legs and got comfortable. "Go ahead," she urged Mello on, taking a sip of her drink.<p>

Mello sighed, swaying his glass a little and watched the red liquid almost reach the edges of the glass.

"Isn't your boyfriend home?" Mello asked, trying to dodge the conversation Misa was insisting on having.

"Nope, he won't be back until tomorrow."

Mello nodded, taking a generous sip of his drink. "Where is he?" He feigned interest.

"Mello," Misa sighed. "Stop pretending to be interested in Misa's boyfriends' life and tell Misa what's bothering you already."

Mello shifted on the sofa, trying to find a more comfortable position. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. "I- I think- I… I like someone." He took a gulp of wine and squeezed his eyes shut at the slightly sour taste.

Misa furrowed her eyebrows. She knew her best friend far too well to know that Mello hadn't told her everything yet. Mello wouldn't be acting like this just because he liked someone.

"You mean: you think you are in love." Misa corrected him.

Mello nodded, avoiding Misa's gaze. "That's not all though," he said quietly, secretly hoping Misa hadn't heard.

But Misa had heard, and looked at Mello expectantly. Mello took a deep breath. "It's a boy," he said so quickly, Misa almost hadn't caught it. Mello downed the rest of his glass and gritted his teeth at the taste. He wasn't a big fan of red wine, but it was fine once in a while.

Misa's blue eyes widened. She blinked a few times before letting out a _really _loud squeal. She downing her glass in excitement, then she grabbed the bottle of wine, filling up their glasses once more.

"So, who is it?"

Mello stiffened. He brought his glass to his lips and took a swig, two swigs, three swigs. He set the empty glass on the table and shook his head a little. Wine always made him feel light headed far too quickly.

"That bad?" Misa gaped.

Mello nodded, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ok," Misa said, standing up. "Misa thinks we need something stronger."

'_Definitely_,' Mello agreed in thought. He kicked the blanket of his legs and sat down properly on the couch. He was starting to get a little warm.

"Misa loves this stuff!" Misa returned with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and some coke. "My boyfriend still hasn't figured out where his bottles keep disappearing to," Misa giggled, sitting back down next to Mello.

Mello forced a smile and grabbed the alcohol, taking a swig straight out of the bottle.

"Okaaay." Misa raised her eyebrows. "Misa guess we won't be needing the coke."

"Fuck Misa," Mello said, coughing a little. "This is so bad. So, so bad. I don't know what's gotten into me!" he whined, shaking his head.

"Calm down Mello," Misa said, snatching the alcohol back and placing it onto the small table. "Now, take a deep breath and tell Misa why this is so bad. What Misa wants to say is, it's no crime loving somebody, even if he's the same sex as you are." Misa didn't quite understand why Mello was making himself go crazy over this.

"It's worse Misa, it's fucking worse than that. Please don't ask me to tell you who it is and why it's so bad. It can't happen, it just can't. I have to forget him, like, now." Mello grabbed the bottle once more, taking another swig, and Misa let him.

"Ok then, let's get pissed!" Misa grabbed the bottle from Mello and took a swig herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Misa loves this shit!"

And Mello loved Misa for being the way she was. She wouldn't insist on Mello telling her things, she knew Mello didn't want to talk about, and she would never get mad about it. Misa was the best.

"I love you," Mello grinned stupidly; the alcohol was starting to affect him slightly.

"No," Misa said. "You love somebody else and that's why we're getting pissed." She took another swig and handed the bottle back to Mello.

Mello's grin disappeared in what seemed like slow-motion. "Alcohol's not gonna help, hasn't before," he mumbled, turning the bottle in his hands.

"Oh, so this has been going on for a while now?"

Mello nodded. "I've even started to go out to clubs with Beyond and the guys more often, to get my mind of things, but I usually just end up getting drunk and waking up hung over the next morning, but my feelings never change," he shrugged and brought the bottle back to his mouth.

"Mello, nothing is going to miraculously make your feelings disappear, but certain things might help to get your mind off the situation." Misa told him.

"Yeah, well, alcohol doesn't, it just makes me not worry too much about it." Yet, he carried on drinking out of the bottle. "Misaaaaaa~!" Mello suddenly whined. "Help me, I don't want to think about it anymore," he pouted.

"God Mello," Misa laughed. "If Misa didn't know you so well, Misa would send you to a darkroom."

Mello frowned. "A what?"

"A darkroom."

"What the fuck is a darkroom" Mello asked totally clueless.

"A darkroom, is a place people go to escape their own lives and problems for a while." Misa told him, shifting to sit Indian-style.

Mello's eyes lit up in an instant. "Really! How does it work?" He asked excitedly, taking a swig from the alcohol.

"Well," Misa cleared her throat. "It's, um, for over eighteen year olds only…" She drifted off.

"Yes…" Mello motioned for her to carry on; he obviously hadn't fully caught on yet.

"Which means that it's about sex and… that kind of stuff." Misa bit her bottom lip.

Mello's eyes widened. "What!"

Misa shifted. "Well, you go inside this darkened room, some people wear a blindfold and some don't, if you are not wearing one you chose someone with a blindfold in the room and, well, you do stuff, and if you're wearing a blindfold you wait for someone to chose you and, well, do stuff."

Mello blinked a few times.

"We've got one around the corner actually, _Noir _is a club with a darkroom." She carried on.

"I know that place!" Mello suddenly awoke from his stare. "I didn't know it was a… darkroom though," he furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait… how do you know it's a darkroom!"

Misa stiffened. "Light was in there."

"Light? Your ex?"

"Aha. He was trying to forget Lawliet."

"And did it work?" Now Mello was more than just interested.

"Aha."

Mello stared at her in awe, taking a few generous swigs from the bottle. '_So Noir's a darkroom_.' He was lost in thought.

A beeping sound coming from his phone brought him back to reality. "Text message," he mumbled, searching for his phone whilst Misa was still busy remembering Light.

He found his mobile in his back pocket and flipped it open.

_[Mel where r u? R u ok? Answer please! _

_Matt]_

Mello sighed, a dreamy look taking over his eyes. Misa noticed that.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, but it's getting pretty late, I should head back."

Misa glanced at the clock. "You're right, god, time flies when Misa is with you!"

Mello laughed, taking one last swig from the bottle, and stood up, grabbing his leather jacket.

"Call Misa tomorrow?" Misa stood up as well.

"Sure," Mello grinned, suddenly noticing the alcohol rush into his head. "Fuck, how much did I drink?" He massaged his temple with one hand.

"Too much considering your weight," Misa laughed. "You're already slurring, like, sluuurring." Misa was obviously affected by the alcohol too.

"Am not," Mello mumbled. He hadn't noticed he was slurring.

"Are too, now get out of Misa house before Matt gets too worried and starts searching you all over the town." She laughed pushing Mello towards the door.

Mello swung around. "How did you know Matt's worried?" He asked a little alarmed.

"I'm just guessing he is, after all he is your childhood friend." Misa cocked a brow.

"Oh, yeah, probably." Mello turned back around and headed out the door.

"Don't you dare not call tomorrow Mihael Keehl!" Misa yelled out the door.

"Misa!" Mello hissed. If people heard Mihael Keehl — the lead singer of the English rock sensation "Fade", was alone walking on the streets, he'd have a mass of fans on his back any moment.

Misa however just laughed and closed the door, ignoring Mello's glares.

"Idiot," Mello mumbled, making his way to the loft.

He noticed his feet weren't exactly doing what his brain told them to, making walking in a straight line near to impossible.

'_The loft is just around the corner anyway_,' Mello thought and got out his mobile. He typed a message sending it to Matt.

_[Matty I comin just wait m ther now. _

_Meel]_

* * *

><p>Matt sighed dropping his phone on to the bed. Mello was obviously drunk. He wondered what the fuck his friend had been up to. He descended the stairs into the living area and sat on the couch, not taking his eyes off the front door.<p>

Only a few minutes later he heard some shuffling going on behind the door. He got up off the sofa, making his way to the front door, and opened it.

"Woops!" Mello squealed, falling into his friend. He had been leaning on the door for support whilst he had tried opening it.

"Whoa!" Matt wrapped his arms around Mello, stopping him from falling onto the floor. "Careful," he said.

Mello grinned up at the redhead and pulled away, standing back up on his own feet.

"Where were you?" Matt asked seriously.

"Misa's." Mello hiccuped.

Matt felt a pang of jealousy, which he knew was stupid, because Misa was their best friend and nothing more.

"And why do you reek of alcohol?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"We had a drink or two," Mello giggled, swaying a little.

Matt rolled his green eyes. He was a little annoyed that Mello hadn't told him he was going to Misa's, and he was annoyed at the fact that his best friend was drunk, but he was even more annoyed at the jealousy bubbling up inside of him.

"Take your shoes off; I'll bring you to bed." He said, already heading upstairs.

Mello nodded and sat down on the floor, opening his laces and taking his shoes off clumsily.

"Wait!" He squeaked like a little child when he noticed Matt leaving him.

He quickly got up and hurried towards Matt in his socks. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, climbing the first step.

Matt sighed. "No." He put and arm around Mello and helped him get up the stairs safely.

"Where are the twins?" Mello asked with a yawn.

"Gone out."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Mello furrowed his brows at Matt.

Matt shrugged, walking Mello into his room.

The truth was that Matt simply hadn't been able to bring himself to go out not knowing where Mello was and what he was doing. He had decided to stay home and wait for his friend.

"I can walk alone you know, I'm not that drunk," Mello giggled and Matt let go of him.

The blond boy sat down on the bed and pulled his socks off. "Mmm… no," he whined, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm getting a headache."

Matt left the room without a word and came back a minute later with a glass of water and an Aspirin. Mello smiled at him thankfully; he had managed to undress by now and was already lying in bed.

He swallowed the pill and finished the glass of water, handing it back to Matt. "Thanks," he said, lying down and snuggling into the covers.

"Next time you tell me where you're going, don't disappear on me like that again ok?" Matt sat down beside Mello.

Mello shook his head and closed his nlue eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. "You're the best friend ever Matty," he whispered.

Warmth surrounded Matt's heart and he smiled, giving Mello's hand a squeeze. He stood up when he noticed Mello had already fallen asleep and switched off the light.

"Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reviewing! Never thought that the first chapter would get 7 reviews! Thank you once again. Also there were some suggestions for the band name. I really like "Faded Denim" and "BLAST" but in the end I named the band "Fade." It's really simple, but I like it. So, thanks again. Until the next time :)<p> 


	3. Horrible Mornings – Exciting Nights

AU. MM. - "It is our duty to make sure customers stay anonymous." Two boys, one secret.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkroom;<strong> **_Horrible Mornings – Exciting Nights_**

Matt x Mello;

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

The next morning Mello awoke with a throbbing headache. He noticed his stomach rebelling against the raw alcohol he had poured down his throat last night. He wished he wouldn't have drunken it straight out of the bottle.

"Morning." Matt entered the room with a cup of tea in his hand.

Mello opened his eyes, squinting them at the light, to see his friend's form set the tea down on his nightstand.

"Hmphf," Mello grumbled, covering his sensitive eyes with his arm.

Matt chuckled and sat down on the bed next to Mello. "Do you feel sick?" He lay a hand on his stomach.

Mello nodded, pressing his arm harder against his eyes, blocking the light out completely.

"Oh c'mon, I bet you didn't drink that much!" Matt started moving his hand softly in circular motions.

Mello shrugged, pulling a face as he felt another wave of nausea hit him.

"Why did you drink so much at Misa's anyway?"

Matt had wondered about that almost all night. Mello wasn't much of a drinker, not even when they went out. Although, now that Matt thought about it, lately Mello had been starting to drink a little more than usual whenever they went to a club or a had a drinking night. But why the hell had Mello been drinking at Misa's? What the fuck had they been doing? Matt tried not to think about it too much, he didn't exactly approve of the images that flooded his mind. He knew it was stupid, Mello and Misa… that would never happen. But maybe he was just telling himself that.

Mello replied with another shrug. He couldn't tell Matt why he and Misa had decided to get pissed, or what they had talked about. He definitely couldn't.

Matt sighed, retrieving his hand from his friend's stomach and reaching for the cup of tea. "Here, have some," he said, holding the cup out to Mello. "It's for your stomach."

Mello groaned and forced himself into a sitting position, finally taking his arm off his eyes, keeping them squinted. He took the steaming cup of tea and blew on it, before taking a sip.

"Tastes like shit," he croaked, scrunching up his face.

"I know," Matt grinned. "But trust me, it works."

"Check this shit out L! Mello's hungover!" Beyond pounced into the room, laughing like a mad man.

Mello pressed his eyes shut, letting out a painful moan. His head was throbbing and Beyond's shouting only made it worse.

"Shut the fuck up Beyond, he's got a headache," Matt said quietly, yet harshly.

"Oh stop ruining the fun Matt, how often do we get to see Mello hungover huh?"

Matt rolled his eyes, thought he doubted Beyond saw it, refusing to reply.

Beyond grinned. "Exactly. L, come here man!" He yelled.

"Nghn," Mello moaned, pressing a hand to his forehead, hoping to stop the throbbing.

Matt took the cup from Mello, nudging it to his lips. "Take one more sip, a big one though."

Mello nodded and parted his lips, whilst Matt tipped the cup to let the liquid run into Mello's mouth. Mello pulled back when his mouth got too full, swallowing quickly. Matt set the cup down onto the nightstand and wiped away a few drops of tea from his friend's chin.

"Come here," he said, placing an arm around Mello's waist. "If Beyond's gonna stay in here, we go downstairs." He shot Beyond a stern look and helped Mello up.

Beyond followed them with a giggle and Matt once again rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, Matty," Mello's whispers interrupted Matt's thoughts on how to kill Beyond.

"What's wrong?" Matt stopped walking, but kept a supporting arm around his friend.

Mello pressed a hand in front of his mouth and Matt heard a gagging noise escape his throat.

"Fuck," he said, rushing Mello to the bathroom.

He quickly lifted up the toilet lid and helped Mello kneel in front of it. "That's the tea." He brushed Mello's hair over his shoulders and held it back, out of his face. "Just breathe and let it all out." He rubbed a soothing hand up and down Mello's back.

Mello gagged a few times, finding it harder to breathe each time. "Nothing's coming," he croaked, a little panicked at the lack of oxygen.

"Shh." Matt's hand traveled towards Mello's stomach and soothed it with circular motions.

Mello heaved again, tears shooting into his eyes. "Matt," he whispered hoarsely, trying to fill his lungs with air.

"Shh," Matt repeated, adding a little pressure with his hand on Mello's stomach.

Mello heaved once more, and finally he released the unwanted substances from his body. It wasn't a lot and didn't take long, yet his stomach kept contracting, causing him to heave several more times. Spit started to accumulate in his mouth and he spat it out. Finally, his stomach relaxed and he leaned back into Matt, breathing heavily.

Matt let go of Mello's hair and ran a hand through the soft strands. "You'll feel better now, I promise."

Mello nodded, coughing a little. All he wanted to do right now was to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. "Toothbrush," he croaked, pointing towards the sink.

Matt understood and stood up, lifting Mello with him. Mello's knees felt weak and his legs were trembling lightly but he had enough strength to take the few steps towards the sink by himself.

"I'll go help Lawliet prepare breakfast," Matt said, stroking Mello's back once more before leaving Mello behind to brush his teeth.

* * *

><p>Matt's fingers were moving over the buttons at an incredible speed. Slash's solo was blaring out of the TV speakers and Matt knew he would master it perfectly. He could even play it on a real guitar.<p>

"I'm so beating you," he heard Beyond mutter beside him.

Matt laughed, messing up a little, but he got back into it in a flash. The solo ended and Matt punched the air in victory, Beyond had lost badly against him, _real_ bad.

"Just face it Beyond, no one can beat me and anyone could beat you," he grinned, laying the controller on the table and flopping down onto the couch.

"Oh, oh, oh, you know I could beat Mello anytime!"

Matt laughed, tilting his head back a little. "You wish, I bet Mello would be able to beat you," he grinned.

Beyond rolled his eyes and turned towards the kitchen. "Mello!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" Came the muffled answer.

"Come over here, I wanna _kick_ your ass at Guitar Hero!"

Mello rolled his eyes, stuffing a last piece of pizza into his mouth. "Coming!" He replied. "I've never played this before," he said, entering the living area.

"Doesn't matter I just gotta beat you, here," Beyond handed Mello the second controller.

"Beyond, beating somebody who has never played this game before and can't play the guitar or the bass is no thing to brag about." Matt placed his hands behind his head, slouching on the couch.

Mello chuckled quietly, fiddling with the controller, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Shut up," Beyond mumbled, choosing a song. "Ok Mello, here we go," he grinned, having chosen one of the hardest songs.

"Wait, how do I- HEY!" Mello protested as the game started. He tried to press the right buttons at the right speed but missed over half of them.

Beyond was mentally no longer present. He was concentrating on getting the best score possible, just in case Mello miraculously got good at this game whilst playing.

Mello let out a whiny sound, he was about to give up and throw the controller onto the floor. Suddenly he felt a hand on his left one, moving rapidly over his fingers, making them press the right buttons. The song wasn't even half through yet and his score was increasing rapidly. He felt a hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Shh, don't tell Beyond," Matt whispered into his ear, letting the butterflies in his stomach flatter about. Mello nodded and tried to relax his left hand as much as possible, so Matt could use his limps fingers to play the game. Whenever a hard riff came, making it hard for Matt to press Mello's fingers quick enough, the cherry colored male would let out a heavy breath, sending what seemed like an electric jolt through Mello's body, all the way down into the tip of his toes.

Suddenly Matt's hand was gone and the music stopped.

Beyond stared at the screen, triumph written all over his face, waiting for the score to show up. When it did, his facial expression turned into one of perplexity. "That's impossible," he muttered to himself. "How-" He turned his head to look at Mello, and noticed Matt standing beside him innocently.

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Matt. "You helped him!"

Mello tried to keep a straight face and Matt held his hands into the air innocently, shaking his head a little. Beyond looked back at the screen, just in case he had read something wrong. Matt winked at Mello discreetly and turned around, sitting back down onto the sofa without a word.

Beyond turned his attention back to the two, Mello and Matt and he threw a little tantrum which, however, stayed unnoticed by both of them. Matt was too caught up with the tingling sensation that seemed to be flowing through his body after having stood so close to his best friend and Mello was busy melting on the spot.

Mello buckled up his favorite belt, with a skull decorated by tiny diamonds at the front. He looked at himself in the mirror, pleased with what he saw. His blonde hair was straightened, falling softly on his shoulders. He was wearing tight black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Jewelery decorated his hands and neck, including his favorite black neck chocker with a silver skull at the front. His eye-shadow was done perfectly and his new trainers went well with the outfit. Excitedly he hopped down the stairs quietly, hoping the others wouldn't see him and wondered why he was all styled up. He grabbed a big black coat and fluffy scarf from the coat-rack by the front door. He slipped into the coat quickly and wrapped the scarf around his neck, up to his nose. He grabbed his cap and placed it on his head, careful not to ruin his hair. He decided to have a quick drink of water before leaving and entered the kitchen.

"Hey L! I haven't seen you all day!" Mello said surprised, his voice muffled by the scarf.

Lawliet looked up from his book and cocked a brow at Mello. "I was reading in my room."

"Oh," Mello replied, pouring himself a glass of water.

"What the hell are you doing?" He heard Lawliet behind him.

"Um." Mello turned around. "Drinking water," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean: what are you doing," he repeated, looking Mello up and down.

"Oh!" Mello exclaimed, looking at himself. "I'm gonna go for a walk, don't want the fans to recognize me."

"Ah," L simply said, going back to reading his book.

"Could you tell the other's I'm out please? I shouldn't be gone for too long."

Lawliet nodded and with a wave of his hand motioned for Mello to leave already. Mello shook his head amusedly and turned around to leave the kitchen.

"Umphf." He bumped into somebody.

"Ow," he heard Matt say quietly.

Matt rubbed his chest, where Mello had hit him with his elbow and looked his friend up and down curiously. "Is that you Mello?" He asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah," Mello nodded, his voice still muffled by the scarf.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, scratching his head.

"Going for a walk, I shouldn't be too long but don't wait up for me if I'm out a little longer."

"Wait, I'll come with you." Matt turned around to make his way upstairs and get his coat.

"No!" Mello exclaimed.

Matt stopped, turning around slowly. "Why not?" He asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Um, well, I just- I just prefer to be alone now, you know, some time to think, maybe buy some chocolate and stuff," Mello shrugged, hoping that Matt would understand and let him go by himself.

"Uh-oh, Mello's in one of his famous thinking moods," Beyond entered the kitchen grinning. "Yo L, pass me the jar."

L took the strawberry jam from the small table on his right and blindly threw it at Beyond. The bass player caught it and stuffed some jam into his mouth. "Better leave Mello alone when he's in his thinking mood, you know how he gets," Beyond warned Matt, strawberry jam all over his face now.

Matt pulled a face at Beyond and turned back to face Mello. "Well, I guess he's right," Matt said. "I'll see you later then?"

Matt didn't mind Mello preferring to go by himself; he had just thought Mello might have wanted some company. But actually, it suited him just right; after all, he already had plans for tonight.

"Yeah," Mello said, his smile hidden by the scarf. "I'll see you guys." He walked out of the kitchen and out the front door, letting it fall shut behind him.

Finally. He had already started to sweat with all these clothes on inside the house.

He started walking down the small path leading to the pavement by the street. He walked along the street into the direction he had last remembered seeing the club. With every step he got more nervous and his tummy was fluttering like crazy; he was excited as hell. He took a right turn at the end of the street and spotted the flickering sign at the end of the road.

It was dark and cold outside and almost no one was around. It was a weekday after all and most people probably had to work early tomorrow. He shoved his hands into his pockets and took the final steps towards his destination. He could already see the bouncer at the door staring him down.

He stopped a few meters before the entrance and looked up, reading the big, glowing, black and red letters.

_Noir_

* * *

><p>Hope it was worth the wait. Sorry guys I just have so much homework that I have honestly forgotten about this story. Ah, and just to mention I've changed my user name from 'Lucifero' to 'desushi'. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I don't own Death Note.<p> 


End file.
